


"Please, let me sleep."

by adorbspml



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, happiness, laughing, yuuri wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: Yuuri wants to sleep but Victor hogs the bed. Fluff and tickle fights ensue.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	"Please, let me sleep."

Yuuri groaned as he tried to keep his body planted on the little sliver of bed that Victor decided to leave for him. Every time Yuuri moved Victor would follow him and move closer. 

This was cute and all but when Yuuri actually wanted to sleep he needed his space. He gave Victor a gentle shove and the Russian rolled over and spread himself across 80% of the bed. Needless to say, Yuuri was cramped. He tried to get himself some more space but it seemed in vain.

He tried to lay peacefully and let sleep overtake him but it seemed to be a futile effort. He turned around to poke Victor when he noticed the mischievous smile on Victor’s face and the way his shoulders shook a tiny bit. Was he? The fucker.

Yuuri could tell that Victor was awake. The cheeky idiot was messing with him. “Victor” Yuuri groaned, “I know you are awake, you know?” Victor pretended to stir before he blinked up at Yuuri with wide awake eyes. Yuuri glared at Victor as the other let out a little giggle.

He was clearly pleased with himself. Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I will karate chop you if you don’t move away from me in the next ten seconds.”Victor merely laughed at that. “My, my Yuuri such cruel threats at 2am. What have you done to my sweet fiance?” Yuuri punched him in the shoulder.

“Hmm… I don’t know. Why don’t you ask the clingy fool beside him?”Victor gasped in mock-horror. “Such cruel words. You break my heart.” Yuuri stuck out his tongue at Victor. Victor did the same and licked Yuuri’s tongue. Yuuri screamed and tumbled off the bed. “YOU ARE DISGUSTING!!” He stared at Victor with horror.

Victor roared with laughter and smiled fondly. “It’s just my tongue, moya lyubov'.”Yuuri made gagging noises. “YOUR tongue touched MY tongue!”he screeched. Victor nodded. “Thank you for stating the obvious, med”. He smiled and forcefully pulled Yuuri back in the bed.

Yuuri smirked suddenly and Victor didn’t like the gleam in his eyes. Yuuri started to tickle him. Victor screamed and wriggled as Yuuri touched him everywhere. Tears poured from his eyes as he laughed and laughed. Soon he was gasping for air. He managed to grab a pillow and hit Yuuri over the head with it. 

Yuuri grabbed one too and soon the two were hitting each other with pillows. Victor pushed Yuuri down on the bed and hit Yuuri a few times before leaning down and kissing his lips. Yuuri dropped his pillow and the two shared soft kisses. Victor started to deepen the kiss and soon they were both panting.

“Let’s go sleep” Yuuri whispered. Victor nodded and layed himself down next to Yuuri.


End file.
